Harry and the trip around the world
by jadeangel099
Summary: Harry's Life can be fun but it can also get complicated, and things just got complicated. OP Harry


Harry Potter sat there shocked. He couldn't believe what was going on. Everything was going in slow motion. The conviction, the sentencing, him being dragged away.

It was like it was happening to someone else.

" _Alright harry think, How did things go so wrong?"_ he inquired of himself. " _So the problem arose when I blackmailed Lockhart and forced him to go down the hole with me."_

Thinking back to when Murphys law came into effect, Harry thought of three days prior. When Everything went wrong.

"You first Lockhart!" Harry shouted at the person being held at wand point.

"You're not going to force your teacher down there are you?"

"Yes I am now go. Down." Harry said inching forward.

"Alright, Alright. I'll go." He hesitated a little longer looking at Harry out of the corner of his eye. "You know in my book I have a quote that stands true."

"I don't care Lockhart, Just go down," Harry said stepping slightly closer.

"That quote is 'Beware the person who stabs you.'"

"Go. Down. Now!" Harry said getting closer to Lockhart.

"And tells the world-"

"GO!" and then moved to push Lockhart.

Only for Lockhart to whip around and Grab Harry by the throat and pulled the boy to his face, "That they're the one who's bleeding, Jill Blakeway" Lockhart then pushed with all his might so that Harry went into the hole. "The heir of Slytherin can break his neck on the fall down." At this he spun on his heel with a grin, "'After a fierce struggle The mighty Lockhart threw the heir of Slytherin, Harry potter, the boy-who-lived into the lair of his ancient ancestor to be devoured by the monster he planned to set loose on the wizarding world.' A little darker than usual," He tapped his face in contemplation. Then with a grin laughed out "But a perfect way to end it."

With a slam and a loud and wet pop Harry crumpled to the ground clutching at his dislocated arm.

Standing up and popping his arm back into place Harry continued on through the tunnels by himself, ' _I've got no time to worry about being by myself, Ron's sister needs my help!'_

Running through the corridors Harry hoped to himself that he wasn't too late.

Arriving at a massive doorway covered in carvings of snakes Harry started trying to open the doors. He threw himself against it, he tried pulling to either side, he even tried a simple alohomora.

Seeing nothing working he hit his head against the door while hissing out very loudly " _WHY! Won't. You, open"_

He crumpled to the ground his eyes wide, ' _I couldn't save her… I couldn't save her and now Ron's going to hate me because I couldn't save her.'_

Just then the doors swung inwards revealing a long dark chamber with grey stone work and statues of snakes made in a silvery material with a deep green gem for the eyes. At the end of the corridor stood a giant statue of an elderly man with his hair flowing backwards as if it had been caught in a strong wind.

Underneath that statue lay a girl with long auburn hair. Her flaming hair seemed to have been drowned by the water she lay in.

Above her floated a ghostly figure with its head down faced towards the door. It's mop of hair and clothes drifting around as if the ghost was drifting underwater. A faint red light seemed to be rising from Ginny and stagnating in the air around the ghost before slowly being absorbed into him

The red glow along with his alabaster skin giving him an ethereal and unholy presence.

With a smirk the effeminate boy slowly opened his eyes to reveal a warm golden brown gaze. "Ah, you must be Harry Potter. The boy who lived himself."

"You have me at a disadvantage," Harry said slowly. "As I know not who you are."

"Well allow me to shed some light on the situation," The boy spoke in a very soft almost tinkly sound. "My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Ah, a pleasure to meet you."

"No, no, the pleasure is all mine. Though I do admit I'm not quite sure how you did it."

"Did what, get down here?"

The boy's laugh seemed to reverberate through the room with a jaunty echo. "No, you misunderstand me. This lovely little girl has told me all I need to know about you. Such as the fact you are a parselmouth. It was quite the amusing story actually. Our lovely guest here figured out how to share her memory of the event with me and from the sounds of it you spent a good five minutes arguing that that boy was not a tree to climb but a person it should stay away from." With another tinkling laugh the fairy like boy continued, "No, my question is how it is you managed to defeat the strongest wizard of this day and age."

Relaxing Harry chuckled remember when he played wizarding chess with Dumbledore "Oh it was quite easy, not much of a challenge really."

"Oh?" the boy seemed a bit drawn back. "You can remember it?"

"Every second, it was hilarious to see his face at the end, thinking he had finally won the battle only to grow a look of horror as he lost. In the end he accepted it quite gracefully and allowed me the honor to finish him off without complaint. He even complimented me on my skills at the end."

Tom looked taken aback, "So wait, Not only did you fight the dark lord but he gracefully accepted that you defeated him?" He sunk back is if realizing that there was no hope. "Well if you managed to defeat him as a babe I guess I stand no chance, I shall also concede defeat honorably as my main self did."

"Actually I was talking about-"

"As such I will relinquish my hold on this world. I will give the girl her life force back and leave my precious pet to be in your care. Please treat her well as she is old and very self conscious."

"Umm Riddle, I wasn't talking about Volde-"

" _Speak to me greatest of the hogwarts four!"_ the giant mouth of the behemoth sized statue opened. " _Hygieia! Come meet your new master! He will take good care of you!"_

" _Masssster? What do you mean?"_ A giant head appearing out of the mouth hissed.

" _I am not long for this world and wish to pass you on to a good owner. Young Harry Potter seems to be the best possible replacement for me."_

The basilisk sniffed before nodding its head. " _Yes master, but would he even want an ugly fat worm like myself?"_

At this Harry interjected " _Hygieia I need to stop you right there. You are quite possibly the cutest snake I have ever seen and you look like you are solid muscle without fat."_

This had Hygieia crying, " _So I'm some ugly muscular snake?"_ putting her head down in misery she continued, " _No other basilisk will ever love me, I'll die old and alone!"_

Glaring at me Tom motioned for Harry to comfort her.

" _That came out wrong. I like muscular girls, it means they are in shape and an in shape girl is extremely sexy. I'm sure all the basilisk boys will think you are the bee's knees and fall all over themselves vying for your attention."_

Sniffing Hygieia raised her head sniffling with fat tears rolling down from her eyes, " _Do you really mean it?"_

Harry had a feeling something bad was about to happen from his next answer, but he knew to only tell the truth as the beatings from the Dursleys were better off if he was honest about his wrongdoing. " _Of course I mean it. You are absolutely adorable in my eyes,"_ He finished with a smile.

The giant basilisk rushed to her new master and wrapped him up squeezing before talking excitedly right in his face in a rush he couldn't understand. He winced in pain as he felt one of the fangs of the mighty creature in front of him stick into his arm. He also felt as her venom began to course through his veins with a burning sensation. He bit his tongue to keep from screaming in pain.

Smiling Tom spoke out loud, "And with that I leave everything to you, Harry. I wish you luck. May Tyche smile upon you." The diary horcrux ceased to be a horcrux with those final parting words.

Harry couldn't hear this as he was in a state of constantly cycling pain and relief. Little known fact about basilisk's is that while their venom is the worst and most deadly venom in the entire world their tears also have a surprise in them. Much like the pheonix's tears a basilisk's tears can heal, however when used in conjunction with the venom of a basilisk in large quantities it also causes another side effect. It causes the bodies of wizards to start to gain a permanent regeneration abilities. With the amount of it in Harry's body from an excited ancient Basilisk he would be gaining an instant regeneration great enough to make him functionally immortal.

" _Hygieia, while I'm ecstatic to have a new partner, I need to get Ginny upstairs and to the infirmary."_

With a pout the basilisk relinquished her new master before shrinking down to approximately a foot in length. " _Fine master but I'm coming with you."_

" _And how do you plan to do thaaAAAAAH!"_ Harry began screaming as his new partner ripped a hole into his arm before worming her way inside his body so she could speak into his ear by being in his neck. " _WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HYGIEIA!"_

" _I would always do this with Daddy. He said it was the only way I could come out with him. He said something about sobbing and blubbering giving him regementation or something,"_ Harry felt her relax and cuddle into his flesh right behind his jugular. " _All I know is that this is comfy."_

" _My life just keeps getting weirder."_ With that Harry walked over and picked up Ginny and moved towards the entrance of this whole trip.

Reaching the entrance he started to panic trying to figure out how he was going to get out when Hygieia ripped her way out of his neck ' _how am I already getting used to that feeling?'_ Harry asked himself.

" _Master, if you ask for a lift the slide will turn into a platform and raise you up."_ Hygieia retreated back into Harry's flesh after saying her part.

Harry chuckled slightly and said "Erm, well… _Could I get a lift please?"_

The slide seemed to melt away to reveal a small elevated platform. Stepping onto it he jerked slightly as the platform began to rise. It took a good four minutes before he came to the scene that would shock him to his core. A host of wands aimed directly at him.

"Drop the girl Potter!" one Auror shouted at him.

Slowly doing as asked Harry put Ginny gently on the ground, and was immediately tackled to the ground and was restrained. Harry suddenly had a flashback to when he was younger.

A three year old Harry came in after playing outside with the cute miniature ladies with wings in the garden only to be tackled to the ground and restrained so he couldn't do a thing.

"Thought you'd be a little freak and bring more freakish things into my home eh? Well we may not be able to catch those buggers but we can punish you in front of them." At Vernon's gesturing to the window Harry saw the Little ladies with wings at the window looking on horrified.

"Please Uncle don't hurt me," Little Harry pleaded to no avail.

"I'm gonna hurt you, I'm going to hurt you because of them!" He shouted pointing at the little ladies with wings. "Hear that!? It's your fault you freaks!" Vernon then punched Harry in the stomach with enough force to make the young boy lose hold of his breath. Then another punch, followed by another. Looking over at the window Vernon saw the Little ladies screaming in their tiny voices pounding dive bombing the window. This served to excite Vernon and to make him hit harder. Soon Harry was spitting blood.

Vernon was panting excitedly and his excitement was beginning to take over. Looking around for something suitable when he saw the poker sitting next to the fireplace glowing with a faint orange hue.

Walking over he picked up the heavy metal rod and walked over to Harry "Well Freak, Do you know what the people in medieval times would do to freaks like you?"

Harry's only reply was a whimper.

Raising Harry's shirt Vernon said "They burned them, to death." With this he pressed the iron poker into the flash of the boy.

All the Fae could do is cry for their friend.

All Harry could do was scream

And as Harry opened his eyes scream he did. His flashback causing a powerful bout of accidental magic which shot the auror who tackled him down to be blasted away with a blaze of flame.

Harry continued to scream while clutching his head shouting, "I won't let you!"

He was so distraught he never saw the flash of red which stunned him.

Bringing himself out of the slump he was in Harry started think about the next part of his grand tale.

They bound his magic while he was unconscious so that he could no longer project magic outside of his body. Permanently. He was set for the trial for today and was found guilty of endangering minors, assaulting a professor, attacking students with a dark petrification spell, assaulting an auror and obstructing justice. Ron came in as a witness against him. Claiming that he always thought something was wrong with Harry.

They sentenced Harry to life in prison.

Harry had already been given a final meal before he left for the court. He watched as Draco himself put potions inside his meal. Draco explained that these were potions that were supposed to give him as much pain before he died as possible. The poisons were negated by the basilisk tears in his system. The other potions designed to harm his organs reinforced them as his organs reproduce themselves faster than the potions could destroy said organs. His body began the process of magical oversaturation as his body's magical core produced more magic but had nowhere to go as it couldn't be projected.

When a wizard is filled with this much magic they become unstable and start to break down, violently. Harry sat in his cell coughing up blood with more blood oozing out of his every pore. It leaked from his eyes his nose, everywhere. His regeneration wouldn't let him die so he sat there and healed as his body tried to stabilize itself.

His magic seeing nowhere it could go began to go into parts of the body that were not evolved to have magic in it in large amounts for extended periods of time. In his bones, his muscles, his organs. It further strengthened his body and made his body gain a few new abilities. It also undid what years of malnutrition did to his body.

He grew and filled in as well as became more physically fit.

Harry contemplated how bad Azkaban could possibly be. After all it was his home for the next while.

 _ **Jade: Yo I'm still alive.**_

 _ **Angel: I'm here too!**_

 _ **Jade: Yes, Yes this is a new story that I will be working on. I have like twenty copies of the next chapter for all my stories but they never come out right.**_

 _ **Angel: He doesn't have the attention span to write a decent story lol**_

 _ **Jade: That's… Harsh**_

 _ **Angel: But true!**_

 _ **Jade: Touche mon amie.**_

 _ **Angel: We've been suuuuuuper busy on lots of shtuff but we might be able to type more.**_

 _ **Jade: Don't forget to mention that my muse left for a long time.**_

 _ **Angel: *wilts* I'm still sorry that happened to you. It sucked.**_

 _ **Jade: It's all good. Anywho here's to me bettering my story writing abilities!**_

 _ **Angel: YAAAAY!**_


End file.
